Most airline companies have their name or logo painted on both side surfaces of the vertical tail planes of their aircraft, in order to increase their visibility.
Currently the VTP is illuminated by a “logo light,” which is a static light installed on the horizontal tail planes (HTP) which points to the middle of the VTP. The logo light is of a color between white and yellow, usually has one or two light sources if it is of a halogen type, and does not illuminate the complete logo of many airline companies when the logo is painted on the VTP.
Other aircraft lighting devices are intended to be installed on the wings or on the wingtips to provide illumination on these elements and improve visibility for passengers and passers-by. For instance, US 2012195056 A1 discloses an aircraft wingtip device comprising illumination means arranged to project light onto interior and exterior surfaces of the wingtip device. The aircraft wing tip device assembly of US 2012195056 A1 comprises a wing tip device defining a first end for attachment to a part of an aircraft wing, a second free end, and a lighting device arranged to project light onto a face of the wing tip device from a location proximate the second end.
Although the “logo lights” on the HTP currently used provide illumination to the VTP, they present limitations derived from the above-mentioned drawbacks.